gingafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MitchFox
Hi, welcome to Ginga Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yukimura page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ACE (talk) 17:53, 18 March 2009 Thank you Thank you for that warm welcome. I'll be seeing you around this wiki, I guess. ;) how do you put a picture on the things you edit?i did dennys and i was going to upload his pic but i have no idea how help! how do we put a table on the page?i just put up shingo and i have his info i just need a table Galleries Lately we've had a lot of users adding pictures to pages that either don't have the room or already have enough. I think making galleries for the dogs to link to their pages might solve the problem. Then users can add as many pictures as they like to the galleries and not to the bio page itself. The only problem with that is each gallery is a new page and if there are 500 pages then there will be 500 galleries for each page... If anything adding some for the main characters and those with fully completely bios seems reasonable. Um... What do you think? (Sorry, I didn't know who else to go to) quick thank you and question thank you for that welcome :), um im just wondering how come no profiles have their personalities, it just has their role in the story/ies? thanks again.Launcherpl 15:28, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Homepage edit Thank you. I knew some one out there was listening. MitchFox 19:17, October 26, 2011 (UTC)MitchFox Main Page Tweaks Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team. Just wanted to let you know that I will be tweaking your main page ever so slightly to guarantee that your site continues to function properly with the ads that Wikia has in place. - Wagnike2 15:01, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to apply for the admin opening if thats okay :D Thanks for welcomeing me on this website you'll welcome go to my profile and cilck Ginga Legend Wiki I think Hiro and Reika's one of four pups is Ami Shou. I really \ need help Hello I am Kitsune21, do you think Hiro and Reika's two pups of four's names Ami and Shou is official? Help I accidentally created an article for Benigumo and didn't notice that there was an article called Beni Gumo, that was about the same character. Could you please delete the page I created? Bananasauce (talk) 16:11, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Hi MitchFox! I found you as the admin of this wiki and I have a request. I hope it's okay that I write to you like that but I don't have another possibility. :) So, i thought it's time to make new infoboxes and I did. This infoboxes are looking much better and they contain much more information. But now I have to adjust them to make them looking good and for that I need the permission. You don't have to worry, I'm the admin of the german Ginga Wiki and I know what to do. If you agree with this I just need the permission to create and to edit MediaWiki:Wikia.scc. Otherwise the infoboxes will look terrible :/ This would be a nice step for this wiki